One True Love
by JakeandBellsx
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is the new girl in town that makes the guys stare and the girls glare, but there's only one guy's eyes that brings her attention. Jacob and Bella fanfic. This is my first story...EVER... so please give it a try. Beta in need.
1. Moving Day

B-POV.

" Bella..." A poke.

" Bella..." Another poke.

" BELLA!" Another poke, but painful.

" WHAT?"

" Time to wake up honey."

" Okay! You didn't have to poke me to death!" I say with a playful smile.

" I'm sorry baby, but get up! Up, Up, Up." My bubbly mother says with a playful smack to my booty.

I'm Bella... Isabella Marie Swan exact, and today i'm moving back in...did i say back?...BACK in with my dad Charlie Swan. As of right now, I live in New Jersey with my mom Renae Riano, and my step-dad Rick Riano. My parents divorced when I was 9 due to my father's "cheating ways" so to speak. My mom told me that her and my father were the best of friends... They were high school sweethearts and deeply in love. She says that they were so in love that they were inseperable, which explains why i'm here. My dad is of native american descent and lives in La Push, Washington on the Quilleute Reservation. On the other hand my mom is sicilian...you know..like Snookie? Yeah.. The black hair...and the dark skin... not as dark as Snooki because she doesn't tan... and she has the prettiest baby blue eyes. A lot of people say I look just like her...but I think I look like my dad the most. My skin tone is a light russet color, and I have my mother's blue eyes... except they are more like a sky blue. I'm 5'2 and 117 pounds... last time i checked.. I am blessed with curves to die for, and the one thing 98% of the girls in all of America wish they had...a big ass. Yupp i said it...a big ass and i am proud of it! I have super long ink black hair the goes to the top of my butt. I think I got that from my dad though. Ohh my dad! I completely forgot. I'm really excited to see my dad after 8 long years. I used to visit every summer and every other christmas, but I just stopped going for no apparent reason. I rolled out of bed and walked sleepily into my wonderful walk-in closet and picked out today's outfit.I decided to wear a burgundy tank top with my high waist wranglers short, and my burgundy gladiator sandals. When my outfit is situated and put on, I drag my luggage out of my closet and I'm ready to go...kinda. I really don't wanna leave my mom here with Rick and all of New Jersey, but I really miss my dad. I walk downstairs into the kitchen only to see my mom and my step-dad full blown making out. When I say disgusting I mean frightening! I just stand there in the doorway waiting for them to break apart and gasp for air... if they ever do.

"Umm... someone else is in the room!" I say with annoyance lacing my voice.

"Ohh...ummm.." Renae pushes Rick back, FINALLY, and tries to straighten out her clothes with a smile on her face.

"Morning sweetie."

"Morning.. When is my plane?"

Renae looks at her watch.

"In about...umm... and hour?"

What?

"An hour? I can't say bye to all my friends in an hour!"

"Well you better get started..." Rick says after a kiss to my forehead, and walks out of the kitchen.

I grab my phone and calls half of B. R. Reynolds High School. After all of that I look on my phone and the clock says 10:50 a.m.

"Mom! We have to go!"

I grabbed my suitcases and run downstairs, careful not to fall and break my leg because of my clumsiness...again. I get into my mom's white 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe,

and we all drive to the airport.

Flight 51 is boarding at gate 6.

I give the lady my ticket, and I slowly turn around to Renae and Rick. I can already feel the tears coming.

" I'm gonna miss y'all."

" We'll miss you too sweetie..."

I give them my final goodbyes and began to walk through the long hallway and boards the plane.

La Push here i come..


	2. The Young and the Old

**Hey guys! I'm ****uber**** sorry it took me another century to update... i'm not really good at writing stories, i just have great ideas. Is there a possible way for someone to write the stories and i give them the ideas? Help me out people! I love you all! .**

C-POV.

_tick-tock...tick-tock...tick-tock..tick-tock.._

"What time is it?"

" 6:00 "

"Oh.."

_tick-tock..tick-tock..tick tock.._

"What time is it now?"

" 6:05"

" That was the longest five minutes in my life..."

" I know right."

_You might be wondering why i'm counting minutes. I have to go pick up my baby-girl from the airport very soon, and i can't wait. I finally get to have my little girl back, here, where _

_she belongs. I've missed her so much. I always try to get in touch with Bells, but she's either out with friends...or she went shopping with Richard, or Richmond...whatever _

_his name is...but i'm so happy to finally have her back._

"Billy, i'm getting worried."

"Chill out old man... don't worry yourself to death."

_Chill out? Where in the hell did that come from?_

_My face scrunches up and I look at him._

"What?" Coolio says.

"Chill out?"

"Yeah...that's what the youngins say."

"Yeah the youngins, not the old people."

"I am not old! I am just more matured.."

_I burst out laughing listening to that lie._

"More...matured!... ohh man **YOU** crack me up... what's your name? "Dolla Bill?"

_More hysterical laughter as i'm wiping tears off my face. I look over and see Billy glaring at me._

"Oh man...i'm sorry.. i'm so immature.."

_I burst out laughing again. I should be a comedian some day..._

"Okay, okay, i'm done.."

_In the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of the clock...time to go!_

"Time to go, "Dolla Bill."

"Yeah, whatever..."

Me and my "homie" goes and get into my 2012 Black Hummer H2 (link on my page), and drives to the airport to pick up Bells.

I can't wait to see her.


	3. Home Sweet Home!

**Hey guys! I'm super super super super sorry for not updating in a decade! It's hard to write stories on here...it's hard to write stories PERIOD...for me it is...some of y'all it's a natural ability... but i need help! I have alot of ideas, but i wanna hear from you guys! Is it me or is Taylor Lautner getting hotter every nanosecond? Alex Meraz is uber hot too...but i love Taylor more...but here you goo! *JTLYK means just to let you know.* JTLYK. :)**

"So we burst into colors, colors and carousels...fall head first like paper planes in playground games..."

_This is the longest plane ride I have ever taken. My butt is numb, my neck is stiff, and the old guy beside me is snoring like there's pipes up his nostrils. The only thing that can relieve my stress is Miss. Ellie Goulding...or Lady Gaga of course._

"boom, boom, boom, ohh!, boom, boom, everybody's starry eyed!.."

_A poke on my shoulder startles me. I look up and see the flight attendant smiling at me._

"Hun, the plane is landing."

_Hallelujah! I got up quickly and was the first one out of the plane. I grabbed my luggage and looked around. I spotted a small bench and sat my ass down! I can feel the nervousness creeping up on me. What if he doesn't like me? What if I remind him too much of Renae, and he locks me up in his basement and feeds me rice cakes and toilet water for the rest of my life?_

_"_Bells!" _Hey, I know that voice_...

_I turned my head in the direction my name was called, and I saw him. _**HIM**.

"Daddy?" _Here comes the tears._

_"Daddy..." I ran towards him full speed, crying all at the same time. I wrap my arms around his neck hugging him with a death grip. He twirls me in circles causing me to go into a fit of giggles._

_"_I missed you so much, baby-girl_." Awww, he's crying too!_

_"_I missed you too, daddy_."_

_He sets me down, and I stagger a little from the dizziness._

"My goodness look at you!"

Here comes the blush...

"Bells, you're beautiful."

"Thanks! I get my looks after my father..." I wink at him.

"There you go!" _He says with a proud tone, and he grabs me up throwing me in the air repeatedly until I'm gasping for air from my nonstop giggling._

"Ummm excuse me, I would like to have a hug also..."

_I looked over in surprise._

"Billy!"

"Hey, Bells."

_I kicked my legs until Charlie put me down, and ran over to Billy jumping up and hugging him around the neck also. _

(Billy isn't in a wheelchair in this story... **JTLYK**..)

"Lookin' good, Billy."

"Thanks...gotta be lookin' fly for the lady."

_I bust out laughing, and laughs and laughs until my stomach hurts...he still cracks me up!_

"Hahahah, wow... How is Sarah doing?"

"She's doing good, still looking as fine as ever." _Fine?_

My face scrunches up and I look over at Charlie. He's looking at me like "just go along with it.."

I slowly nod my head.

"oookay... can we go home now?"

"Sure can sweet-pea."

I look up at him and smiles, and he grabs me up in another bone crushing hug.

I feels great to be home...

**Sorry that it's really short. I couldn't really think of anything else to put... but reviews will be nice! you all!**


	4. MUST READ!

Hey guys! I really enjoyed writing this story, but I just don't know where to go with it. One True Love has been adopted by Gogobaby125, and I have a good feeling that it's going to be good! Thank you all for the reviews and for all of those who have read.

-MikalaLeonee.


End file.
